


Haunted by the past

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: when the reapers work a different case,Danny goes out to another crime scene,Joe disobeys Dark and follows Danny to the scene where Joe and another cop are both shot.While Joe Reagan fights for his life can Dark and Danny work together to catch the person responsable?
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 81
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Federal Building Conference room 

Hey,Dark you have a call on line 4,Connor says as he sits down

Line 4,Dark asks,that's odd

Why is it odd,Joe asks as he is eating breakfast

We only get calls on that specific line when we have an agent shot or killed,says Connor as Dark answers the phone

Hello Max,Dark say what is the problem

We have an agent down,Max says bluntly and it doesn't look like he is gonna make it

Do you know what happened to the agent ?Dark asks

He went out on a call with a couple of cops and someone walked right up to him and shot him several times,Max replies

Send everything you have directly to me,Dark say as she hangs up the phone

What's going on?Joe asks

We have an agent down,Dark says just as the lights turn to red

What does the red lights mean Danny asks 

The agent has died,Joe replies

As of right now my team is working solely on finding the person who killed our brother in arms,Dark says as she leaves the room

Hey Danny,Sonny says I hate to say this,but we have to lock down the building since the lights are red so you are going to have to be escorted out

Why do I need to be escorted out?Danny asks confused

It's protocal,Joe says ,come on I will walk out with you


	2. Chapter 2

Federal Building Conference room

This doesn't make any sense, Connor says, he was just standing there with two cops on either side of him and he was the only one shot

He was the target, Mason says, but I have no idea who would do something like this

Hey Dark, Connor says as she and Joe walk into the room,where have you been

I went to talk to the cops that were with Kyle when he was gunned down and they were looking at the victim at the scene and didn't see anything until he was shot the first time,Dark says as soon as they saw him go down they went for cover and he was shot two more times

Can they identity the person who did this, Joe asks

No,Dark says all other cases are to be put on hold until we find out who this person is

Danny called and said that he was heading to a crime scene in Brooklyn, Joe says, I think I will head over and give him a hand

No your not,Dark says, I am giving you a direct order to stay here and run the name of the two cops and our agents last three assignment

I just think that I would be able to help Danny, Joe says

I said no,Dark says as she leaves the room

Crime scene in Brooklyn

What do we got, Danny asks

It's a weird one, Megan says as Joe walks up

Why is it a weird one, Joe asks

This person has already been autopsied, Megan says 

Who called it in, Danny asks

The woman who is standing with those two cops, Megan says as she loads the body into a body bag

Hey, Danny says can you tell me what you saw

All she is saying is that she is cold, Officer Davenport says

Suddenly gunfire breaks out and both Joe and Officer Davenport are hit multiple times

Federal Building Conference room

Where is Joe,Dark asks as she walks into the room

He left, Sonny says he said that he was going to go help Danny at the crime scene

HE DID WHAT,Dark yells as she grabs her coffee and leaves the room

10-13 be advised we have shots fired and two are down

Communication Center

Hey Slone,Dark says as she walks into the room

We have a problem Dark, Slone says I just heard a call go out of shots fired at the crime scene

At that moment Dark's phone rings

Hello Kevin,Dark says

I am calling to let you know that Joe was shot, Kevin says he is en route to St Bernard Hospital, and Danny is with him

Thanks Kevin,Dark says as she hangs up

Dark, is everything ok, Slone asks

Joe has been shot,Dark says and he is going to St Bernard Hospital

Let's go, Slone says

St. Bernard Hospital

What do we got,Nurse Sara asks

Male approximately 45 years old shot multiple times,pulse is weak and thready, blood pressure is tanking, the EMT says

We also have another male approximately 38 years old with a single gunshot wound,pulse is stable and he is conscious,the other EMT says

We need to get this one straight to surgery,Sara says as they push Joe to the operating room

1PP Frank's Office

Hello Dark, Frank says I am so sorry to hear about your agent

Thank you Frank,Dark replies but we have a bigger problem and I need you to come with me

Is everything okay, Garrett asks

No,Dark says, Joe disobeyed my order and he went to help Danny at the crime scene

Joe always liked to break the rules, Frank says with a smile

He was shot and is on his way to the hospital,Dark says

What!?? Frank asks as Dark grabs his coat

Let's go,Dark says as they leave the office

St.Bernards hospital

Danny, Frank says as he and Dark walk into the hospital

Dad,Danny says I was right beside him when he was shot

Are you hurt,Frank asks

No,Danny says this is Joe's blood

Can you walk me through what happened,Dark asks

We were at the crime scene and Megan said something about the victim had already been autopsied, Danny says,we walked over to the two officers and suddenly there was gunfire and both Joe and Davenport were hit

Did you see who was shooting,Frank asks

No, Danny says as the rest of the Reagan family walk up

Frank,Dark says can I talk to you over here

Of course,Frank says as they walk away from the family

We have a problem,Dark says

I would say that we do,Frank says,why weren't you at the crime scene too

We are currently working on who killed Agent Scott Kyle,Dark says I have Joe a direct order not to go to the crime scene

Do you think that Joe was the target,Frank asks

I don't know,Dark says, but he is the second agent to get shot at a crime scene with the NYPD and I will find the person who is responsible for this


	3. Chapter 3

Will you please keep me posted, Frank asks

Sure,Dark says as the doctor walks over

Family of Special Investigater Reagan, the Dr.James Mixon says

Yes, Frank says

I was able to stop the bleeding and remove the three bullets, but I am concerned about previous damage that he has suffered,Dr .Mixon

What previous damage, Danny asks

You are,Dr Mixon asks

I'm Danny,he's my brother

Okay, well your brother has been stabbed a few times and it looks like his lungs have been damaged as well, Dr. Mixon says

How long ago did he get those injuries, Frank asks

Around eight years ago,Dr. Mixon says

More like nine years ago,Dark says

How do you know that, the doc asks

He works for me and as such I have access to his medical records,Dark replies as Connor walks up

Hey Dark, Connor says quietly, Scott's wife and parents want to talk to you

Where are they,Dark asks

They are going to be in the office later today, Connor says

Put them in my office and make them as comfortable as possible,Dark says I will be there soon

Okay Dark, Connor says as he leaves the hospital

Is everything okay, Linda asks

No,Dark says the family of the fallen agent is asking for me so I have to go

I will keep you posted on Joe's condition, Danny says as she leaves the hospital

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello,I am Special Investigater Hawkins,Dark says I was told that you were asking to speak to me

I am Kendra Kyle and these are my in laws Bryan and Lori Kyle,we asked to speak to you because we can't get any information from the NYPD about my husband's death

I can tell you what I know,Dark says

Please do, Kendra says

Scott was at a crime scene with two officers and while they were looking at the victim someone walked up and started shooting,Dark says I spoke to the cops who were with him and they can't identity the shooter

So what do we do now,Byran asks

I have taken over the investgation and I will find the person who is responsible for killing your son,Dark says

I heard that another agent was shot earlier,Lori says as she wipes her eyes

Yes,Dark replies he was shot three times and is currently in the hospital

Thank you for taking the time to meet with us, Kendra says as they leave the office

Hey Dark, Sonny says how is Joe

He took three bullets and is still alive,Dark says

What can we do to help him, Sonny asks

We catch the person who shot him,Dark says

I will have Mason come with me and we will go to the scene and see what we can find, Sonny says as he leaves the office

Federal Building Communication center

Hey Slone,Dark says I want you to fire up the Lonestar and find the person who killed Agent Kyle and shot Joe and Officer Davenport

I am already looking, Slone says

I will be back,Dark says I want to have a talk with Megan

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says I am so sorry about Joe

Thanks,Dark replies,were you on scene when he was shot

Yes, Megan says I was getting ready to load the body up and this person walked up to Joe and said you die, and then just opened fire

The person who shot Joe said You die,Dark asks

Yes, Megan says it was almost as weird as finding out that the victim was already dead and had been autopsied

Wait,, the victim at the scene was a person who had already died and had an autopsy,Dark says,where did his body come from

I sent him to Land of Promise Funeral home, Megan says

Thank you,Dark says as she leaves the office

Land of Promise Funeral home

Hello,my name is Rick Lorne, how may I help you

My name is Special Investigater Hawkins,Dark says as she shows her badge and I want to know how a person who was sent to you for burial winds up at a crime scene where a cop and a federal agent are both shot

Yes,Rick says we are trying to find that out ourselves

What do you mean,Dark asks

The body is of Judge Jesse Rollins,Rick says he died last week of a heart attack, when we got here this morning the alarm was going off but we never received a call from the alarm company and when I went to go finish preparing the judge for his funeral service today I discovered that he was missing

Did you file a police report,Dark asks

Oh my goodness no,Rick says that would be very bad for business

You want to know what else is bad for business,Dark asks

What's that,Rick asks

Letting the family members of the body that got stolen from your business hear you admit that you didn't report it to the police,Dark says as she points to the judge's family

Oh no,Rick says as she walks out of the building

St. Benards Hospital

Hey Dark, Danny says as she walks into the waiting room

How's Joe doing, Dark asks

He is back in surgery right now, Erin says he had a bleed into his lungs

Have you found out anything yet, Danny asks

I found out that the body was of Judge Jesse Rollins and he was stolen from the Land of Promise Funeral home,Dark says I also talked to Megan

I had forgotten that she was there when Joe was shot, Danny says as Frank walks up

She said that the person who shot Joe actually spoke first,Dark says

Does she know what was said, Linda asks

You die,Dark says I also went back to Agent Kyle's shooting and one of the cops remembered that he heard someone say You die before the shooting started

Could someone be targeting cops, Frank asks

Nonsense, Henry says the target is clearly Dark's team members

What makes you say that Pop, Frank asks

Outside of Officer Davenport no other cop was shot and his injuries are non life threatening, Henry replies

I don't think so,Dark says because Agent Kyle is FBI

That's not good, Frank says they will come in and take over both cases

Hell no they won't,Dark says this is my case and since they might be connected I will work them both


	4. Chapter 4

Have you seen Officer Davenport yet, Danny asks

Yes,Dark replies he is going to be released tomorrow morning

Was he able to tell you anything, Danny asks

He just confirmed what Megan said,Dark replies, the person walked up to Joe, said you die and opened fire on him and Officer Davenport

Could it be someone that Joe put in prison, Frank asks

It is a possibility,Dark says but if the bullets taken from both Joe and Davenport match the ones taken from Agent Kyle then I will have to say no

Why would you have to say no, Danny asks

Joe doesn't trust the FBI so he wouldn't work with them since they fucked him over with the blue Templar,Dark says and Agent Kyle is new to the area

Could it just be a random person who decided to kill who he thought to be a cop, Frank asks

We have to wear our badges on full display every time we get called out to a crime scene,Dark says, there's no way to mistake a federal agent badge

So what do we do now,Danny asks

We catch the SOB that killed Agent Kyle and shot Joe,Dark says

Can I help, Danny asks

No Danny, Frank says Joe is your brother and as such you can't get involved in this case

Yes Danny,Dark says you can help us,

Are you sure that's a good idea, Frank asks, Danny has a bad temper and he will need to be supervised

Okay Danny,Dark says I will supervise you and you can supervise me because I really want to let my Reaper side out

Hey Dark, Connor says we just got a hit on the bullets from Joe and Scott and they are an exact match

Thank you,Dark says

Also Scott's wife called and said that he was going to be buried the day after tomorrow, Connor says

We need to attend his funeral,Dark says as Connor nods his head

I will see you back at the office, Connor says as he leaves

Hey Dark, Sonny says as he walks up, Mason and I went back to the crime scene and we noticed that there was a camera set up on a light pole pointed in the direction of the crime scene, but when we asked the city workers who put it up there they said that they didn't know

Was there one at the crime scene where Scott was killed,Dark asks

Yes, Sonny says and the weird part is that the camera doesn't take pictures like most camera do,it takes live video

Does Slone have the camera now,Dark asks

Yes, and he said that he was going to scrub it and find out everything there is to know, Sonny replies

Good,Dark says, I have one more thing for you to do

What's up, Sonny asks

I want you to go talk to Judge Jesse Rollins family,Dark says it was his body at the crime scene where Joe got shot

You got it Dark, Sonny says as he walks away

Family of Joseph Reagan

Yes, Frank says

We have a problem Dr. Mixon says, he is going to require a specialized surgery and I can't preform this type of surgery

OMG, Erin says as Linda hugs her

What are our options, Danny asks

Dr. Andrew Christo is the best doctor to do this surgery but he is not in New York City,Dr. Mixon says

Where is he located, Danny asks

St.August hospital, Houston Texas,Dr. Mixon says

If you know where he is call him and ask him to come do the surgery, Frank says

I did, and he said no,Dr. Mixon says, I don't know of any other doctor who specializes in this type of surgery

Hey Dark, Danny says do you personally know a Dr. Andrew Christo?

You mean Andy, works at St August hospital in Texas,Dark says

Yes, Danny says he was called to see if he could do the surgery on Joe and he said no

Why are you telling her that,Dr. Mixon asks

Hold on, Dark says as she takes out her phone

Hello, This is Dr. Andrew Christo,may I ask who is calling

Hey Andy it's Melinda Hawkins and I have a job for you

Hey Melinda,Andy says what can I do for you

I need you to come to New York City and save a friend of mine who was shot,Dark says

What hospital is he at, Andy says as he grabs his creditials

St. Bernard hospital,Dark replies,my Texas jet is on standby waiting for you

I will be there in about five hours, Andy says

Thank you,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

What did he say, Danny asks

He is on his way,Dark replies,I have to go back to work

Thank you for your help, Danny says as she leaves


	5. Chapter 5

Excuse me,Dr. Mixon says but how exactly did she get him to agree to come

We have no idea how she does it, Danny says as he walks away from the doctor

Federal Building Communication center

Hey Slone,Dark says tell me that you have found something

We have a problem, Slone says, the person who shot both Officer Davenport and Joe is not the same one that killed Agent Kyle

Different height and the person who killed Agent Kyle is left handed, and the one who shot Joe is right handed, Connor says

The bullets matches at both crime scene, Dark says,has Mason came back from talking to the judge's family yet

He is in the conference room, Slone says

Let's go to talk to him,Dark says as she walks out of the room

Federal Building Conference room

What did you find out Mason,Dark asks

I learned that a judge's wife is a very smart woman, Mason says as for why someone would steal her husband body she has no idea

Check with the security system management company for The Land of Promise Funeral home and make sure that the alarm actually went off,Dark says

We need to go get ready for the funeral service for Agent Kyle, Connor says

Yep,Dark says as they leave the office

St. Benards Hospital

Hello, I am Dr. Andrew Christo and I was asked to come here by Melinda Hawkins

I'm Linda Reagan and she is my sister

Do you know where the patient is,Andy asks

Hello, Dr. Mixon says you are Dr. Christo

Yes, Andy says as he shows his creditials

Follow me and I will show you the patient and all related medical procedure that we have already done,Dr. Mixon says as they walk away

Who was that guy, Frank asks

He's the doctor that was flown in to do the surgery on Joe, Erin says

Where the hell is Dark,Frank asks, she hasn't been here since yesterday afternoon and she didn't stay long

She is working on the case,Danny says

White pines cemetery

The funeral service for Scott Kyle was beautiful and lasted for two hours

After the service

Excuse me,Byran Kyle says but have you learned anything else about what happened to my son

An eyewitness said that he heard the person who shot your son say You die,Dark says,we have a video of the person who shot him and I will get the one who is responsible

Thank you,Byran says the NYPD has done nothing but give us the run around

Your welcome,Dark says I have to get back to work now but I will call you when I catch the person

Talk to you soon,Byran says as she leaves

St. Benards Hospital

WOW Dark, Linda says you look so nice

If you have time to dress up and go out on the town then you should have been here for Joe, Frank snaps

Dark turns towards Frank

I understand that you are worried about your son so I won't slap that mustache clean off your face,Dark says but if you ever make another comment about me I will personally remove your manhood

Why are you wearing your dress black,Digger asks as he walks up

I went to the funeral service for Agent Kyle,Dark says as Frank's face goes white

How is his wife doing,Digger asks

She is holding it together for his parents,Dark says but they just want answers

I still think you should have been here for Joe,Frank says as Henry walks over

Francis Xavier Reagan, Henry says I can't believe that you would say that especially when she was honoring a fellow Agent

But Pop, Frank says

No, Henry says you are acting like only you are upset about Joe yet you can't even tell the doctor how long ago Joe broke several of his ribs

Joe wasn't around,Frank says so I don't know and neither does anyone else

He was jet sking and he hit a log,Dark says he was pissed

On behalf of my son I am sorry for his behavior, Henry says as he turns and slaps Frank hard

Woah Gramps, Danny says I have never seen you hit Dad before

I am sick and tried of you acting like an asshole towards Melinda every time you don't get your way, Henry says as he grabs Frank by the ear and whips his ass in the middle of the waiting room

Okay Pop,Frank cries I will be good

You better, Henry says as he walks away

What was that about, Linda asks

I think that he's been around Sabrina to much, Jamie says as he starts to laugh

Dr. Christo is here, Linda says and he is already operating on Joe

Good,Dark says as Andy walks up

Hey Melinda,Andy says as he hugs Dark, Joe is going to be just fine

Are you sure that my boy is going to be okay,Frank asks

He is going to be fine, Andy says

I wouldn't bet on that,Digger says he disobeyed a direct order

How much trouble is Joe in, Jamie asks

A shit ton,Digger says as he leaves the hospital

Once Joe is in his room you can see him, Andy says as he walks away

I am going back to work,Dark says, Danny when you are done visiting with Joe we still have a case to solve and you can help us if you want to

I will be there in the morning,Danny says as Dark leaves the hospital


	6. Chapter 6

Dark's house

What's bothering you my dear ? Sabrina asks

Joe disobeyed a direct order and he is now lying in a hospital bed and I am super pissed at both him and his dad,Dark says as she punches her punching bag

What did his dad do, Sabrina asks quietly

I went to the funeral service for Agent Kyle and then I went to the hospital to see how Joe is doing and Frank made the comment that if I could get all dressed up to go out on the town then I could be there for Joe,Dark replies

Sounds like he was just upset, Sabrina says you can't hold it against him

It's everytime he doesn't get his way,Dark says I am sick and tired of his shit

Maybe you should remind him of the fact that you are working on the case of who shot his son, Sabrina says

I told him that if he makes one more comment about me I would remove his manhood,Dark says

I think I will be having a chat with him, Sabrina says as she hugs Dark,no one messes with my granddaughter

Thank you grandma,Dark says as she hugs Sabrina

I have to go, Sabrina says I will be having a conversation with Frank Reagan in the next few days and she leaves the house

Federal Building Dark's Office

You die,, you die,Dark muses I wonder

Hey Dark, Danny says I am sorry I am late but Joe is awake now and I wanted to see him

That's fine Danny,Dark says

Are you okay,Danny asks

I'm just fed up with your dad,Dark says he runs his mouth but he doesn't seem to think that maybe I paid my respect to a fellow agent

Dad has always been like that, Danny says

Well he's not going to treat me like that again,Dark says next time I WILL lay his ass out cold

I will pay the cost of the assult if you let me watch it, Danny says with a smirk

Hey Dark, Sonny says I ran Scott Kyle last three assignment and he was involved in a case four years ago and Joe worked on the same case

I think I will go talk to Joe,Dark says

St. Benards Hospital

Hey Danny, Joe says weakly, how mad is Dark

I am pissed off,Dark replies but right now I want to know what does you die mean

I don't know, Joe says as he turns his head

I think that he needs to rest, Frank says why don't you come back tomorrow

No, DARK, Joe says as he grabs her hand, place don't leave me here

I am not going anywhere,Dark says as Joe starts to cry

What is wrong with him, Frank asks

He's in the middle of a flashback,Dark says

What is he remembering, Danny asks

I don't want you to contact my dad, Joe says he doesn't give a damn about me, he only cares about Erin

I have no intentions of calling your dad,Dark says


	7. Chapter 7

Promise me that if I live you will let me work on your team, Joe says as he is griping Dark's arm

I promise,Dark says as she places her hand on his shoulder,I want you to concentrate on your breathing, push everything else from your mind

What's going on, Joe asks as he comes back to his self

Flashback,Dark replies and now I know what you die means

You do, Danny says confused

Why did you say that about not calling me,Frank asks

Leave me alone,Joe says as he turns his head again

Frank,Dark says you need to let Joe rest and come to terms with being shot

Why does he think that I don't care about him,Frank says

Because you don't,Joe says you have never cared about me or Danny and mom knew that if she died before we were grown that Danny and I would be abandoned by you

That's not true, Frank says as Joe's heart rate increases

That's ENOUGH,Dark says, get out Frank,

He's my son, Frank says and I

He is on the edge of having a heart attack,Dark says as she rings for the nurse, so you can get the fuck out of this room

Don't leave me Dark, Joe says as the nurse comes in the room

I will be standing right over there,Dark says, let the nurse do her job

Stay where I can see you, Joe whimpers

We are going to have to sedate him, the nurse says as she prepared the injection

Go to sleep Joe, Dark whispers, everything is going to be alright

As Joe closes his eyes and his heart rate lowers Frank slips out of the room

Dark, Danny says what was Joe remembering

I can't say,Dark replies as they walk out of the room, I promised Joe that it was his story to tell

Mary's Grave 

Hey babe, Frank says as he pulls up some weeds,I am at a lost, Joe is alive but he doesn't think that I care about him or Danny,I know that I promised you that I would take care of all of our children but after I lost you Danny pulled farther away from me and Joe was not as talkative as he was before you died and Erin seemed to need me more and so did Jamie.

Frank continues to talk to Mary and cry about the lost of his oldest son and middle son

Danny doesn't have the respect for me like he use to because of how I have acted and Joe made someone promise not to call me when he was hurt because he thinks that Erin is the only one who matters to me,I just don't know what to do

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Sonny says as he walks into the room hows Joe

He had a flashback,Dark says, I need you to go to the archives and look up the Jansen file

You got it Dark, Sonny says as he leaves the room

Federal Building Rupert's Office

Hello Dark, Rupert says how is Joe doing

He had a flashback,Dark says I need you to cut though some red tape for me

What do you need, Rupert asks

I need the unredacted file on the Mendoza cartel,Dark says

Why do you bring that up, Rupert asks

Because both Joe and Scott Kyle worked on it with me,Dark replies

I will have it for you in a few days, Rupert says as she walks out of the office


	8. Chapter 8

St. Benards Hospital

Hey Dark, Linda says as she walks into Joe's room

Hey, Dark replies

How is he doing this morning, Linda asks

He has been having nightmares and flashbacks,Dark says he has been sedated so that he can get some much needed rest

You look like you could use some sleep yourself, Linda says as she sits down

Perhaps,Dark says I went home last night but Erin called me back at around one because Joe was freaking out and wouldn't calm down until I got here

I don't understand why he doesn't want you to leave, Linda says I don't mean it in a bad way but Frank said that he grabbed your arm and didn't want to let go of it

Hey Dark, Joe says sleepy, what time is it

It's a little after eight, Dark says I am going to go to the office and get some work done

I'm sorry for freaking out yesterday and last night, Joe says I just had an awful flashback and I guess I was scared

Don't worry about it,Dark says as she starts to leave, you have something more important to worry about

Yeah Joe says, what's that

You disobeyed a direct order,Dark replies dryly

Oh shit, Joe says as Dark laughs and walks away

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Dark, Mason says I found something that you are going to want to see

Show me,Dark says

Let's go to the communication center, Mason says as they leave the office

Communication Center

I was helping Slone scrubbed the cameras and I noticed that the one that was there when Joe was shot had a dual recording so I ran the recording though our software and I found this

My name is Youde, I'm going to kill you

Yode, you die,Dark says he was telling them his name

Yep, Mason says I ran that name though our datebase and the Mendoza cartel popped up

Oh boy,Dark says that's not good

What do you mean that's not good, Mason asks

The Mendoza cartel is the same cartel that kidnapped Esmeralda and Joe,Dark says it's also when Joe put the lives of ten thousand agents in danger

No wonder he's having flashbacks, Mason says

Doesn't change the fact that I have to talk to him,Dark says as she leaves the office

Medical Examiner Office

Hey Dark, Megan says, what can I do for you

The victim at the crime scene where Special Agent Scott Kyle was killed, what can you tell me about them,Dark asks

The victim was a female approximately 28 years old, she was killed by a single gunshot wound to the heart, Megan says and her prints came back to a Lucinda Hernandez

Can you run a toxicology report on her,Dark asks

I will, Megan says, how is Joe doing

He is conscious so that's good,Dark says

I will call you when I get the results of the toxicology report, Megan says

Thanks,Dark says as she leaves the office

Federal Building Dark's Office

I thought that you were going back to the hospital, Mason says

I went to the medical examiner Office to find out about the victim of the crime scene where Scott was killed,Dark says and if she was a little bit older she would look just like Esmeralda

Do you think that we missed something when we rescued Joe from the Mendoza cartel, Mason asks

Joe has been having flashbacks,Dark says he is close to a breakdown

How so, Mason asks

He had a flashback to the day we rescued him and the promise he asked me to make,Dark says

If that's the case then the next flashback will be of the explosion where he was seriously hurt and almost died, Mason says

I don't know,Dark says you know that he will not talk to anyone about that

What are you going to do, Mason asks

Catch the bastards who killed Scott and shot Joe,Dark says

Good, Mason says but first I think that you should go get some sleep

I think I will,Dark says as she leaves the office

Dark's house

Hey Beauwolf,Dark says as she walks into her house, did you miss me

Beauwolf lifts his head and licks Dark's face

Gross,Dark says, I don't like doggy slobber

Beauwolf lifts his head and barks at Dark

Oh now you are fessing at me,Dark says and I stopped at Regenald and got you a steak with eggs

Dark locks her door and feeds her dog

You know something,Dark says as Beauwolf lays down next to her, I wonder if the person who shot Joe and killed Scott Kyle are really the same person

Dark turns out the lights and goes to sleep

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says as he gives Linda a kiss, how is Joe doing

He's good, Linda says as she puts on her pajamas

Did dad go back to the hospital to stay with Joe, Danny asks as he pulls back the bedcovers

No, Linda says Henry called him and said that he was staying with Joe tonight

Oh, Danny says as Linda climbs into bed, I wonder if Dark went home yet

I hope so, Linda says as she cuddles up with Danny, she was at the hospital from around one this morning until about nine and then she went back to work

Let's get some sleep Danny says as he hugs Linda close to him


	9. Chapter 9

Federal Building Conference room

What time did you get here this morning, Sonny asks

Can I ask you something,Dark says as she is reading a file

Sure, Sonny says

What is your opinion on this case,Dark asks, Mason and Slone says that the person who killed Agent Kyle and the one who shot Joe are different but I think that it's the same person

Why do you think that it's the same person, Sonny says, the person who killed Scott was tall and fired the gun with his right hand, and the one who shot Joe was a couple of inches shorter and he shot with his left hand

The reason I think that it's the same person is because of the way the camera were set up on the light pole,Dark says, the cameras were set up a couple of inches different in height on the pole,and as for the difference between the way they were shot , what if like me that person can cross shoot?

I never thought of that, Sonny says, so how do we find out if you are correct

We go to the Communication center and run a simulation to see if I am right,Dark says as she walks out of the room

Federal Building Communication center

Hey Dark, Sonny, Slone says as they walk into the room

I have an idea that we are looking for one person, not two,Dark says as such we need to run a simulation

Okay, Slone says what's your idea

If you have to cameras set up at different heights would it change the way things look at a slight distance of about five feet,Dark asks

Yes, Slone says if the cameras are not set at the exact same height then the people who are on the film could be a little bit taller or shorter

That's what I thought,Dark says

That doesn't explain why Scott was shot by a right handed person and Joe was shot by a left handed person

Cross shooter,Dark says there are exactly twelve people that I know of that can cross shoot

I will use that format to check with the simulation and see if you are correct, Slone says as Dark's phone rings

Hello Linda,Dark says, what's going on

I need you to get back to the hospital, Linda says Joe woke up saying something about the explosion and he almost died and now he's not talking to anyone and he wants you

I'm on my way,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

You go, Slone says I got this

St. Benards Hospital

Hey Dark, Linda says as she walks into the room

Hey,Dark replies, what's going on

He refuses to speak to anyone, Linda says

Hey Joe,Dark says what seems to be the problem

It's my fault,Joe says, I got us captured by the Mendoza cartel

Yes you did,Dark replies but I got you out and we are both back working in New York City

We are? Joe asks

Yep,Dark replies as a matter of fact Linda is sitting right next to you and Erin is over there in the chair

Is Danny here, Joe asks

He's helping me get the person who shot you,Dark says as Henry walks into the room

Esmeralda died because of me, Joe says as he starts to cry

No Joe, Henry says

Yes,Dark replies she died because of you Joe

Why would you tell him that, Henry asks

Because it's true,Dark replies,he didn't follow the guidelines during the investigation which resulted in him and Esmeralda being captured by the Mendoza cartel and during the rescue Raphael shot and killed Esmeralda

How is any of that Joe's fault, Henry asks

He was already told not to trust Maria and he broke the rules by removing his personal tracking device and slipping out without letting his ghosts know,Dark says

He feels guilty about her death, Henry says

No Gramps, Joe says as Danny, Jamie and Frank walk in to the room

Then what is causing your flashback,Frank asks

Dark knows, Joe says

I do,Dark replies but like I said it's not my story to tell

Can you tell them, Joe asks

If you want me to,Dark says but as always that decision is yours to make

Go ahead and tell them, Joe says you probably already told Danny and Linda

No she hasn't, Danny says just like she wouldn't tell you what happened to me in Fallujah

I give you permission to tell them, Joe says with a small sigh

What happened to my brother, Danny asks

The same thing that happened to your wife,Dark replies except we found him alot faster

He was tortured by the cartel, Linda says

Yes,Dark replies and he was forced to watch Esmeralda be beating too

So what happened when you went to rescue them, Erin asks

The cartel had bombs set up all around the stronghold,Dark says and they went off when the primacord was tripped, the Reaper known as Raphael shot Joe and Slone managed to get him onto the helicopter but Esmeralda was shot and killed by Raphael

He keeps saying that he didn't mean to endanger all those agents , Erin says

The agency keeps a record of all the undercover agents and Joe have the thumb drive with that information on it to Maria,Dark says she was a member of the Mendoza cartel

She was also Esmeralda cousin, Joe says softly

Where is the thumb drive now,Danny asks

I slit Maria's throat and I took it back,Dark says

So you know what happened next, Joe asks

Yes,Dark says I had Joe assigned to my team

Yode is still alive, Joe says he was the one who shot me

We are trying to find him as we speak,Dark says I have to go back to work now

Take Danny with you, Joe says I think I will try and get some sleep

Good idea,Dark says as she and Danny leave the room


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a small discussion with Visionsofdazzlingroom I have decided to have Joe talk to Linda and so that is what this chapter is about two of the best characters from the show Linda and Joe

St. Benards Hospital

I thought you left too, Joe says quietly

I know some of what you are going through, Linda says

It's not the same, Light, Joe replies,I was only held hostage by the cartel for almost a month, you were held hostage for almost four years

I know that, Linda says but I know how you feel about not being able to protect yourself and watching people who are being beaten just like you are and knowing that you can't do anything to stop it

Why didn't you try to escape,Joe asks

We did, Linda says many times and after awhile the beatings didn't bother us so the cartel found another way to make sure that we didn't keep trying to escape

Oh yeah, Joe says, what did they do

They raped some of the girls from a nearby village and forced us to watch, Linda says

Why don't you have any syptoms of PTSD, Joe asks

I have some, Linda says which is why Dark put me as a rider on her insurance so I can get the help I need

I don't understand, Joe says

I already had some PTSD from when I was shot, Linda says but once I got to from Mexico it got alot worse and it didn't help that Maria Baez was saying that Danny didn't love me anymore and he was going to divorce me and marry her

So why are you so much calmer than me, Joe asks

Dark saw me have an episode and when I came out of it , she told me that I was going to see a therapist, Linda says

Dark has told me that I need to see a therapist too, Joe says

So why don't you, Linda asks

I'm a Reagan and we don't see therapist, Joe says

Bullshit, Linda replies,I have been seeing Dr.Gia for over a year now and Danny goes to her too,in fact it was Frank's idea for the whole family to go

What does the therapist want to talk about, Joe asks

You set the pace of what you talk about, Linda says as long as you talk to someone

I talk to Dark about Dad wanting us to go to therapy and she said that if I went to group therapy or individual therapy that the agency would pay for it, Joe says

Dark goes to Dr. Gia too, Linda says she has been doing that for almost a year now

She said that she talks to someone, Joe says she has to deal with Dad so I can understand why she goes

Maybe you should go, Linda says I think that it could help you

If I go will you come with me, Joe asks you and Dark

I can't speak for my sister but I will be there for you, Linda says while Danny and Frank are listening at the door

Dad's not going to like this, Joe says

This isn't about what Frank likes, Linda says it's about making sure that you are going to be okay, mentally and physically

Thanks Linda, the best thing that Danny ever did for this family was marry you, Joe says as he hugs Linda


	11. Chapter 11

My brother is right,Danny says as he walks into the room marrying you was the best decision of my life

Shouldn't you be helping Dark with the case, Joe asks gruffly

I am, Danny says she put me on your room door

Why would she do that, Frank asks

Yode is still out there and she said that he tried to kill Joe once so he might try again,Danny says so I am assigned to keep Joe safe

Federal Building Conference room

Yode was seen getting on a plane going back to Columbia, Mason says, but he was just gone for three days and he arrived back in the city this morning

I want him in my tanker before the sun goes down,Dark says I need to talk to Frank Reagan

Are you okay, Mason asks

No,Dark replies I don't like having to remember what Joe was like the first three weeks after we rescued Hi

Can I ask you a question, Mason says

You can always ask me anything you want to,Dark says

Why do you think Joe disobeyed your direct order? Mason asks

Joe has always liked to push the boundaries,Dark says and he doesn't always think about the consequences of doing that

Does it bother you when he doesn't listen to your orders, Mason asks

Not normally because I just take my aggravation out on him during training,Dark says but this time is different

How so, Mason asks

This time I am going to suspend him,Dark replies I don't have any choice but to do that

Does he know that, Mason asks

If he read the guidelines for the agency he does,Dark replies

Hey Dark,Slone says I need you in the communication center

Okay, Dark says as she walks out of the room

Communication Center

I ran the simulation on the information you provided and you are correct, Slone says but Yode isn't Yode

Come again,Dark asks

Yode is dead ,Slone says has been for years

Then why did Joe say that Yode shot him, Dark asks

I don't know,Slone says but I bet you are going to find out

Yep,Dark says as she leaves the room

St. Benards Hospital

Hey Dark, Joe says with a smile

What's wrong, Linda asks as she grabs Joe's hand

Yode didn't shoot you,Dark says it has been confirmed that he is dead and has been for years

Joe, do you know who shot you, Linda asks

No, Joe says as he turns his head

STOP LYING,Dark yells

What makes you think that he is lying, Linda asks

He can't make eye contact with me when he is lying,Dark replies it's his strongest tell

Joe if you know who did this please tell us, Linda says

I can't, Joe says if I tell you then you will go after him and then you can get hurt too

Newsflash Joe,Dark says with a hint of anger in her eyes I am going to get the person who did this

His name is Hugo Cortez, Joe says

Fernando Cortez's younger brother,Dark asks

Yes, Joe says

I'm going to kill him,Dark says as she walks out of the room


	12. Chapter 12

She's not really going to kill someone,is she, Linda asks

If she finds him and he pulls a weapon on her she will kill him, Joe says

Why would she go after him if he's that dangerous, Linda asks

It's her job babe, Danny says

She is going to have some fun, Joe says which is why she is going after him

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hello Fernando,Dark says I know what your little brother Hugo is doing

Hello Dark, Fernando says I have no idea what you are talking about

Cut the shit, Dark snaps, I just called to tell you that I will revenge Joe

What do you mean, Fernando asks nervously

Your brother shot Joe and he also killed Agent Kyle,Dark says he has forfeited his own life

He's my younger brother, Fernando says

You know my rules,Dark replies

Yes Dark, Fernando says I just want my brother to be able to turn himself in before he gets killed

You have exactly one hour to get him to turn himself in before I go on the hunt,Dark says as she hangs up the phone

Hey Dark,Connor says I just got a message from Felipe Rodriguez

What did he say,Dark asks

Little one, You need to be careful,A blood moon is on the rise, love you Felipe, Connor says, whatever that means

It means that the Rodriguez cartel is involved in destroying the Mendoza cartel and the Cortez cartel are in the hair tigger of both cartels which makes sense,Dark replies as Linda walks into the room

Hey Dark, Linda says I hate to interrupt you but I need to talk to you

I will be in the archives Office, Connor says as he leaves the room

What's up,Dark says as she sits down

I don't think that you should tell at Joe, Linda says he has been through a terrible ordeal

I know exactly what he has been through,Dark replies I was there

I know that you were, Linda says but right now he's in a very bad place similar to where I was when you made the decision to put me in therapy

Power of attorney helped,Dark says with a smirk

The point is Joe is having nightmares about what happened and I told him that maybe he should talk to Dr. Gia and he asked if he goes would you go with me and him, Linda says gently

You can,Dark says but I don't need to hear about what happened and what he went through to heal

He needs you, Linda says for some reason he's alot calmer when you are nearby

It's complicated,Dark says it's one of the reasons I had him assigned to my team

What really happened to him, Linda asks as Danny and Frank walk in

Who's with Joe, Linda asks

Jamie and Erin,Danny says and Digger and Rydar are on his door

What happened to Joe,Frank asks

He was hurt and hurt badly,Dark says he was in a coma for about five months

Why was he in the coma for so long, Danny asks

To allow his organs time to heal, Dark replies

He must have been hurt really bad for his organs to need to heal, Linda says sadly

Between the beatings, electric shock and starving he was a mess when we got to him,Dark says

Electric shock,Danny asks

Yes,Dark replies,he was stripped to his waist, Hands bound at the wrists and hung off the ground

OMG, Linda says softly

He was them dosed with water and the cartel used a battery, battery charger and jumper cables and electricuted him until he passed out,Dark says he was treated like that every day

I hope you killed the bastards who hurt my boy,Frank says as tears stream down his face

I did,Dark replies but two of them got away

Let me guess, Danny says Hugo Cortez is one of them

Yes and his brother Fernando is the other,Dark replies and I think I should tell you that I told Fernando that Hugo has one hour to turn himself in before I go on the hunt

Do you think he will turn himself in? Linda asks

Of course not,Dark says with a grin,where's the fun in that

Your planning on killing him,Danny says

I have a green light,Dark says but I only have a limited time

Why's that,Danny asks

Because I am not the only one who is after him,Dark replies

Who else is after him, Frank asks

Hugo and his brother started the Cortez cartel,Dark replies but because they are on the same area as the Mendoza cartel there is friction between the two and the Rodriguez cartel is gunning for both of them

How do you know that, Frank asks

Felipe Rodriguez sent word to me,Dark says now I need to get back to work


	13. Chapter 13

Dark's Tanker

Hey Dark, Felipe says I'm sorry for not waiting for you to get here

Did he talk,Dark asks as Fernando whimpers

He said that whatever Hugo did was justified, Felipe says, can you tell me what he actually did

He killed Special Agent Scott Kyle and he shot Joe three times and he also shot a cop that I actually like,Dark reply

We are going to take Fernando with us, Felipe says with a grin

You can't let them take me, Fernando says you know that they will kill me

Yes ,Dark says that is true but I don't give a damn

You are a cop, Fernando says

I am a federal agent,Dark says but I am at my core a Reaper

A Reaper, Fernando says you are a Reaper

She's not a Reaper, Felipe says with a grin, she's the Reaper

Felipe,go ahead and take him back to Columbia, I think it's time I go on the hunt,Dark says as she walks out of the room

St. Bernard hospital

Morning Joe,Dark says as she walks into the room

What time is it, Joe asks as Erin and Jamie wake up

Almost nine,Dark says, seems like you slept all night long

Have you caught Hugo Cortez yet, Joe asks

No Dark replies but we do have his brother

What??? Joe asks

Fernando was also in the city,Dark says and he also knew that I was looking for his brother

Will he talk, Joe asks

Felipe will be getting as much information as possible for us,Dark says with a smirk

Who's Felipe, Linda asks as she and Danny walk into the room

Felipe Rodriguez,Dark says son of Samuel Rodriguez and leader of the Rodriguez cartel

How do you know him, Erin asks

Fourteen years ago I was held hostage for the Rodriguez cartel and Felipe was one of the three men that would torture me,Dark says, he is now one of my best friends

He went from the person who tortured you to your friend, Jamie says,why would you want to be friends with someone who hurt you

He is also the one who trained me as a Reaper,Dark says and he has been instrument in not only rescuing Linda, but he got the Intel so I could rescue Joe

So you just forgave him for hurting you, Jamie asks as Joe laughs

No, Joe says she kicked his ass,Dark doesn't forgive or forget if you cross her

You should remember that, Dark replies since you disobeyed MY direct order

Oh shit, Jamie says you are in so much trouble

No, Erin says, she didn't use his full name

That's right, Danny says as Linda starts to giggle

Umm Dark, Joe says I

Save it until you are out of the hospital and I have caught Hugo,Dark says

I think that I might be safer in the hospital, Joe says as everyone laughs

Hey Dark, Sonny says we have found Hugo Cortez but he is holed up in a big house

Let the fun begin,Dark says as she tosses a kevlar vest to Danny

Wait, Erin says are you going to let Danny go with you

Joe is my partner and since he is down,Danny is going with me,Dark says as they leave the room


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Dark is going to be shot .Her team is going to be angry because of who shoots her

1057 Gillian Rd Staten island, abandoned house

What do we know,Dark says as she walks up

He's inside,Connor says he has already fired multiple shots at us

Okay, Dark says, Connor I want you and Sonny to go around the back and Danny and I will take the front and we will enter at the same time

We need to be careful because he will shoot, Sonny says

Let's move forward and catch him, Danny says as Sonny and Connor head to the back of the house

Dark and Danny enter though the front door and Sonny and Connor enter the back door

Hugo Cortez, you are surrounded, put down your weapons and put your hands in the air,Danny yells

Fuck you,Hugo says as he fired a shot at Danny

Dark returns fire but Hugo ducks around the corner and runs towards the side door and Dark goes to pursue him when Danny fires his gun striking Dark in the stomach

We need a bus, Sonny says as he calls it in

Leave me here and go get that son of a bitch,Dark says as she tries to get up

No Dark, Connor says he has already fled and he is gone

I'm going to kill him,Dark says as she loses consciousness

St Victor's hospital

What do we got, Linda asks

You need to walk away, Connor says as he pulls Linda to the side

We have a female, approximately 46 years old with a gunshot wound to the abdomen, she has lost some blood , but her pluses is strong, the EMT says

Connor, Linda says what happened to her and where is Danny

She was shot, Connor says and Danny is the one who shot her

St. Benards Hospital

Hey Danny,Frank says,is everything okay

Danny, Joe says what's wrong with you

There was an incident earlier today, Sonny says as he has a nurse check on Danny

What's wrong with him, Sonny, Joe asks

He's in shock, the nurse says, did he suffer a tramau

Not exactly, Sonny says he actually shot someone else

I need to run some tests to make sure that he is ok, the nurse says as Frank helps her take Danny into another room

Where's Linda, Sonny asks

She was called into work, Jamie says

Oh no, Sonny says that's not good

What is going on with Danny, Joe asks and where is Dark

Dark is en route to St Victor's hospital, Sonny says, she was shot

Hugo shot her, Joe asks

No, not Hugo, Sonny says as his eyes follow Danny

Are you telling me that Danny shot her, Joe asks

Yes, Sonny says and if she hadn't went unconscious I think that she would still be going after Hugo

I'm going to St. Victor's, Erin says as she gets up, Linda is going to need the support of family and she walks out


	15. Chapter 15

St. Victor's hospital

Linda, Erin says as she walks into the waiting room, how is Dark

She was wearing her vest, but the bullet managed to get between the vest ties and went into her abdomen, Linda says she has to have the bullet removed

Do you need anything, Erin asks

Do you know what Connor said, Linda asks, he claimed that Danny shot her,as if he would do something like that

Linda, Danny did shot her and as a result he is in shock at St. Benards Hospital, Erin says gently

OMG, Linda says I have to go to Danny

No, Erin says he is with Joe and Jamie and Dad, we are staying here for Dark

I need to call her grandma, Linda says as she starts to cry

Connor is taking care of that, Erin says, let's go get some coffee

Okay, Linda says shakily, I could use some coffee

St. Bernard hospital

Hello my name is Sabrina Glaslow and I was told to come here

Hey Sabrina, Henry says as he walks up,why are you here

The young man named Connor Ryan called and said that their was an incident and I should come here, Sabrina says

Hello Mrs. Glaslow, I am Frank Reagan and I regret to inform you but your granddaughter was shot earlier

Did you catch the person who shot her, Sabrina asks

No, Frank says it was a case of friendly fire

No, Sabrina says there is nothing friendly about shooting someone, now where is my granddaughter

She's at St Victor's hospital, Joe says

Then that's where I will be, Sabrina says as she walks out of the room

St. Victor's hospital

Hello,my name is Sabrina Glaslow and my granddaughter Melinda Hawkins Glaslow was brought in with a gunshot wound, can you tell me how she is doing

Sabrina, Linda says as she walks up, what are you doing here

The young man named Connor called and told me that Melinda was shot but for some reason I was taken to a different hospital, St Bernard

She is in surgery now, Linda says as Erin walks up

Why did Frank Reagan say that it was friendly fire, Sabrina asks

Well, Linda says I

Is that the same Frank Reagan who made the comment about her going to the funeral for the agent that got killed, Sabrina asks

Yes, Erin says my dad has a habit of making bad comments

Like what, Sabrina asks

Erin and I got lost and hurt on the trails behind Dark's house and Frank wanted Danny to focus on the case and not worry about us, Linda says

Is that when you needed a liver transplant, Sabrina asks

Yes, Linda says

Don't forget that when Sean was in the car accident and was having surgery that dad ordered Danny back to work, Erin says

Would it be fair to say that Frank doesn't put family first, Sabrina asks

Yeah, Erin says he tends to put cases first, Dark's Aunt Stella has already knocked him upside his head with a cast iron skillet

I would like to have a talk with him, Sabrina says as the doctor walks up

Family of Melinda Hawkins Glaslow

Yes, Sabrina says as Erin hugs Linda

She is already in a private room and she is conscious so you can see her now

Thank you , Linda says as they are taking to the room

St. Benards Hospital

Hello, Connor says,yes he did get away

I want him,Dark says I am beyond pissed that you didn't go after him

I am going back to the office with Sonny and see if Slone can find out where he is,Connor says how are you doing

I was shot,Dark replies and Danny really needs to practice

Get some rest,Connor says with a laugh

Bring me some food,Dark says as she hangs up

Is she going to be okay, Joe asks

She wants food and she is pissed off because Hugo Cortez got away, Connor replies

Do you think that Danny was trying to hit her, Joe asks

He didn't have a clear or clean shot, Connor replies so it looks like he shot wild

So what happens now, Joe asks

There will be an investigation into her being shot, Connor says as Frank walks into the room

How's Danny doing, Joe asks

I have to get back to work, Connor says as he leaves the room

Danny is being taken home and Linda is going to meet him there, Frank says once she sees Dark

Dad, there's going to be an investigation into all this, Joe says and it's not looking good

What do you mean, Frank says

According to the agents that were there Danny didn't have a clear or clean shot and he shot wild, Joe says

Can you put him on modified assignment until the investgation is completed? Frank asks

Only Dark can give modified assignment, Joe says

St. Victor's hospital

Hello my dear, Sabrina says as she, Linda and Erin walk in to the room

Hey, Dark says with a pout

What's wrong, Linda asks

Your husband shot me,Dark says and then they didn't even try to catch Hugo Cortez, they called for a bus

Did you really expect them to ignore the fact that you were shot and just focus on catching this Hugo Cortez person, Sabrina asks

Yes,Dark says I told them to leave me and go catch him but they didn't listen

Why don't you just wear the shirt, Sabrina asks, you know the one that stops all bullets from entering the body

It is at the cleaners,Dark says I spilled some coffee on it

Are you pouting, Sabrina asks

Yes, Dark says I was shot so I have the right to pout

Stop whining and being childish, Sabrina says I will bring you some food

Okay,Dark says as she looks at Linda, can I have some whiskey too

No, Linda says as Sabrina smiles

I'm sure that Erin will find a way to get you some whiskey, Sabrina says for now just rest

Linda, you need to go to Danny,Dark says he is probably going to need you


	16. Chapter 16

Danny and Linda's house

I shot her, Danny says she is dead

No she isn't, Sonny says as Linda walks into the house

What's going on, Linda asks

I killed Dark,Danny says I shot her

I am going to let you take care of Danny because Dark wants Hugo Cortez in her tanker by dawn or she's going to be pissed, Sonny says as he leaves

Danny,babe you didn't kill anyone, Linda says as she carefully hugs him

I shot her, Danny says I shot her

I know babe, I know, Linda says softly but she is fine,I talked to her before I came home

I want to see her,Danny says she looked dead and I know that I shot her

We will go see her in the morning, Linda says right now you need to breathe

What if I didn't hit her and Hugo Cortez somehow shot her, Danny says

Danny, I want you to listen to me, Linda says he didn't shoot her, you did, Connor and Sonny both saw you shoot her and she even said that you shot her

I shot her, Danny says but I didn't mean too

I know that, Linda says I know that you didn't mean to

Is she mad at me, Danny asks

She's mad because no one went after Hugo Cortez, Linda says as she runs Danny shoulders

I don't know what to do,Danny says

Let's go get some sleep, Linda says it's been a long day and we could both use some sleep and in the morning I will take you to see Dark

Ok, Danny says as he follows Linda upstairs and gets ready for bed

St. Victors Hospital

Hey Dark, Jamie says quietly, how are you doing

Your brother shot me,Dark replies, just who exactly taught him how to shoot a gun

Dad taught all of us, Jamie says with a smile

That explains it,Dark says,why are you here anyways

I saw something the other night at the Mirage Building and neither I nor Walter know what it was, Jamie says

What did it look like,Dark asks

It was a mist, Jamie says and when we both saw it, the door blew open but there wasn't any wind

A mist,Dark says outside of the building

No, Jamie says we were checking out the inside of the building

That's very strange,Dark says especially since no one has been inside the building since I had the electric wiring fixed

Can I ask you something, Jamie says

Of course,Dark replies

Why does that building seem so creepy, Jamie asks as Erin walks into the room

It's over two hundred years old,Dark replies as Erin hands her a cup of coffee

How are you feeling today, Erin asks

I'm great,Dark says at least one Reagan knows how to help someone who is in the hospital

What do you mean, Jamie asks as Erin starts to giggle

Irish coffee,Dark says heavy on the Irish part

You gave her whiskey, Jamie asks

Nope, Dark says she gave me coffee,see

Have you heard from Linda, Erin asks

Not since last night,Dark says but Sonny said that Danny was freaking out saying that he killed me, so I suspect that she has her hands full trying to convince him that I am okay

How long do you have to stay here, Erin asks

Since the bullet was only in about three inches and the blood lose was minimal,I should be able to get back to work either later today or tomorrow,Dark says as the doctor walks in

How are we feeling today,Dr. Griffin asks

Ready to get the hell out of here,Dark replies

I see no reason to keep you here so I will be discharging you,Dr. Griffin says with a smile

Yay, Dark says as he leaves to get the paperwork

Do you need help getting dressed, Erin asks

Nope,Dark says as she throws the blanket off and reveals that she is fully dressed

Knock knock, Linda says as she and Danny walk into the room

Oh look, Dark says it's the person who shot me

Hey Dark, Danny says how are you feeling

You shot me,Dark replies and then none of you went after Hugo like I told you to

You said that you were going to kill him, before you lost consciousness, who were you talking about,Danny asks

I haven't decided yet,Dark says as the doctor brings in the discharge papers

What's going on, Linda asks

Dark is being discharged today, Erin says

That's right,Dark says so Danny give Linda a kiss and let's get back to work


	17. Chapter 17

Federal Building Conference room

Hello Dark, Sonny says as she and Danny walk into the room

Hello my naughty children,Dark says,where are we on finding Hugo Cortez

He's going back under what ever rock he hides under, Sonny says

See,Dark says if y'all had just went after him like I said to, he would be in my cell

Policy says that if a cop gets shot, Danny says that the cop comes first

Nope, Dark says see that doesn't work for me

Why not, Mason asks

Because now I have six stiches and the desire to smack, Danny, Sonny and Connor,Dark replies

What did we do,Connor asks, Danny's the one who shot you

I specifically told you to leave me and get Hugo,Dark says, now I am going to see if Slone can find him so I can get a little bit of payback

What do you want me to do, Danny asks

You are on modified assignment, Dark says so you are on Joe's door

You got it Dark, Danny says as he leaves the room

He's in a lot of trouble, Connor says

Why's that,Dark asks

He opened fire and he didn't have a clear or clean shot, Sonny says

Okay, Dark says I put him on modified assignment until the investgation is completed

What are you going to tell Joe, Connor asks

It's pretty much his fault, Dark says with a grin, he disobeyed my direct order

Oh boy, Connor says, Sonny I think that we should beat feet and go to the archives office

Nope, Dark says I want you two to go back to the abandoned house and look around and get alot of pictures, take Digger and Rydar with you

Ok, Sonny says as he and Connor leave the room

St. Benards Hospital

Hey Danny, Joe says, have you seen Dark yet

She's back at work now, Danny says with a smile

That's good, Joe says but man are you in trouble

What do you mean by that, Danny asks

You didn't have a clear or clean shot, Joe replies you shot wild, and there's going to be an investigation

I thought I had a clear shot, Danny says

What did Dark say, Joe asks

She put me on modified assignment, Danny says as Frank walks in the room

Why are you here, Joe asks I am getting out of the hospital in a few hours

Federal Building Communication center

Slone,Dark says as she walks into the room, tell me that you have him

I can't tell you that, Slone says I don't tell lies

What have you found if anything,Dark asks

The vehicle that he drove off on was found in Queens and he was spotted in a warehouse near the East River, Slone says

Check and see if he is there and if he is, give the information to Felipe Rodriguez,Dark says I am going home and getting some sleep

Will do, Slone says as she walks out of the room

Dark's house

Hello Dark,Hugo Cortez says, I was wondering if you would be home

Hey Hugo, Dark says with a smirk, you are in so much trouble

My brother is going to get me out of town,Hugo says as Dark starts to laugh

I don't think so,Dark says, you see your brother is already in Columbia and if I press this button he dies

How did you get him to Columbia,Hugo asks nervously

I didn't,Dark replies but do you remember the Rodriguez cartel and the Mendoza cartel

What about them,Hugo asks

Felipe Rodriguez is in the city,Dark says as she grabs her gun

I will kill you,Hugo says as he pulls his gun

You first,Dark replies as she pulls the trigger on her gun


	18. Chapter 18

St. Bernards hospital

I'm not here to talk to you Joe, Frank says I am here because I have to suspend Danny

Why, Joe asks as Danny sits down

He shot a federal agent, Frank says and since he didn't have a clear or clean shot then he is to be suspended

Have you told that to Dark, Joe asks because although he is technically a detective he works in our building and she is going to want to know what is going on

She is still in the hospital, Frank says

No, Danny says she is already back at work

Dark's house

You shot me,Hugo says as he is bleeding

Yep,Dark replies as she pulls out her phone

Hello, Mason says, I have no idea where Hugo Cortez is

He's bleeding all over my white carpet,Dark replies

That crazy bitch shot me,Hugo cries out

Shut up,Dark says as she kicks him in the face

I will be there in a few minutes, Mason says

Take your time,Dark replies, he's not going anywhere

Dark's house a few minutes later

So how exactly did you catch him, Digger asks

He was in my house,Dark replies and so I shot him

Why is he got some broken bones and multiple lactations on his face and arms? Mason asks

He got bitchy with me and he wouldn't shut up,Dark replies

He's going to have a long time to learn to shut up, Digger says as Danny pulls up with Joe

Hey, Joe says what is going on we heard that there was shots fired at this address and I asked Danny to drive me here

There wasn't shots fired,Dark says I shot him and he became a whiny little shit

You shot who, Danny asks

Hugo Cortez,Dark replies,I swear Reagan you need to keep up

So we got him, Joe asks

Yep, Dark says but I have a question for Rupert

What's the question, Joe asks

Is the agency going to pay to get his blood out of my white carpet,Dark asks

You know that since your house is a crime scene you can't stay here, Mason says

I have an apartment to go to,Dark says

Where's Beauwolf, Joe asks

He's at my grandma's house,Dark replies

Henry's house

What's wrong Dad, Erin asks

Danny is in alot of trouble, Frank says he is being investigated for firing his gun without a clear or clean shot and he shot Dark

Does Linda know that he is in serious trouble, Erin asks

I don't know, Frank says as I was talking to him and Joe a call come out about shots fired and Joe immediately asked Danny to drive him over to the address

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Linda says as she walks into the house,is everything okay

No, Danny says as he gives Linda a kiss

What's wrong, Linda asks

I have been suspended until the investgation is completed, Danny says as he runs his hand though his hair

Does Dark know that you are suspended, Linda asks

Dad is the one who suspended me, Danny says he has no choice

Of course he does, Linda says annoyed

Dark is a federal agent and I am a cop and when a cop shoots a federal agent then there's hell to pay, Danny says with a giant sigh

It's going to be okay, Linda says as she hugs Danny, let's eat and then we can snuggle on the couch and watch the game

Okay, Danny says with a smile


	19. Chapter 19

Federal Building Conference room

Where is Danny, Dark asks, he is late

Umm yeah Danny's been suspended, Connor says

Under who's authority,Dark asks

Frank Reagan, Sonny says

Oh really,Dark replies I have had enough of that shit,I'm going to be right back,as she leaves the room

1PP Frank's Office

Hey Dark,Baker says how are you feeling today

Is your boss in,Dark asks

He's not, Baker says he is going to be off today

Have him call me,Dark says I have a few choice words for that asshole

I will give you your message,Baker says with a smile

Henry's house

Hey Sabrina, Henry says I am so glad that you came today

Of course, Sabrina says as Frank walks into the room

I will be right back, Henry says I need to go check on Joe

Hello Mrs.Glaslow, Frank says how is Dark doing today

Can I ask you a question, Sabrina asks

Of course, Frank replies

Why do you want to push your children away, Sabrina asks

What makes you say that, Frank asks

Dark is my granddaughter and she is my only granddaughter, but I haven't been there for her growing up and I was lucky enough that she never reached zero tolerance with me, Sabrina says but from what both Linda and Erin have said you are at that point now

Dark doesn't like the way I handled things when Sean was in the hospital or rehabilitation center when he was paralyzed, Frank says, she also doesn't like it because I told Danny that cases come first when Linda and Erin were lost and hurt

So basically you don't care about Sean, Linda, Danny and you really don't care about Erin or Joe, Sabrina says

Funny, Frank replies because they would tell you that I love Erin and I spoilt her growing up

That's not love, Sabrina says that's letting her do what she wants because you were to lazy to correct her

My son Joe blames me and says that I am the reason why he left and when he was hurt he made Dark promise not to contact me, Frank says how do you think that makes me feel

I don't believe that it's about how you feel, Sabrina says did you think about how he felt,or how,Sean, Linda, Danny or Erin felt

Well no,Frank says but I

If you can't understand why he didn't want you to know then you are probably the reason, Sabrina says

What do you mean, Frank asks

You did those things because in the case of telling Danny to focus on the cases and not on Linda and Erin when they were hurt or Sean when he was hurt what you were saying is my image and how good it makes me look when cases are closed matter more than your wife, sister and child, Sabrina says

I didn't think about it like that, Frank says

Did you actually think about it at all, Sabrina asks

No, Frank says

You seem like a good man, Sabrina says but if you continue to treat your children and grandchildren this way you are going to be a lonely person, because they will reach a point where they don't want to be around you, think about it

I will, Frank says as Henry walks in to the room

Shall we go, Sabrina asks as they leave the room

Danny and Linda's house

Hey Dark, Linda says with a smile why are you here

I was informed that Danny was suspended,Dark says but that can't be right because I remember clearly that I put him on modified assignment until the investgation was over

Frank suspended him yesterday, Linda says as Danny comes downstairs

Hey Dark, Danny says what are you doing here

You shot me and now you are trying to dump your paperwork on me,Dark says he'll no, get your ass back to work tomorrow morning

I can't, Danny says the police commissioner susp

Tomorrow morning at 9, Dark says and bring some coffee with you, and she leaves the house


	20. Chapter 20

Federal Building Conference room

Hey Danny, Sonny says, Dark has summoned your dad and he is in her office

Why did she summon him? Danny asks

She's pissed off that he stuck his nose into her business,Connor says with a grin

What did he do, Danny asks

He actually thought that he could suspend you after she placed you on modified assignment, Mason says

If she is in her office,then why was I told to meet her here, Danny asks

Because I don't like the way you shoot a gun,Dark says as she and Frank walk in to the room

I'm sorry Danny for trying to suspend you without finding out what was already being done, Frank says as he gives Danny back his gun and shield

Where's Joe, Connor asks

I'm sorry I am late, Joe says as he walks into the room

You are in so much trouble,Dark says as she turns towards Joe

Now Dark, Joe says let's remember that I have been shot

Yes,let's talk about how you got shot,Dark says as I recall you disobeyed MY direct order

Well yes I did, Joe says but I

Shut up,Dark says I wasn't finished,

Okay, Joe says as the rest of the team laughs

You have been a pain in my ass ,Dark says you don't listen and you think that you can get away with it

I usually do, Joe says with a smirk

You are suspended for two weeks without pay,Dark says

Are you seriously going to suspend me for two weeks, Joe asks

Would you like to now what else you are going to be doing, Dark asks

What's that, Joe asks

Every two weeks you are going to have a talk with Dr. Gia, Dark says

But you don't go see her every two weeks, Joe whines

I'm not the one who is haunted by the past,Dark replies, now Frank is going to take Joe home and everyone else get back to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this story.I hope you enjoyed a look into the past of Joe Reagan and until next time,Be blessed


End file.
